The Wedding of Evie Whatson
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: The Doctor and Evie are on more adventures, astronauts, pirates, gangers, and Hitler. and a wedding thrown in somewhere. {sequel to No One is Ever Alone}


The Doctor had been sitting in the console room alone for a while. He had been so used to Amy and Rory running around with him, dropping them off to live their lives made him a little sad and very bored. Evie had run off and he had no idea where she was. Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard light feet step closer to him. Looking up at him was not what he had expected. Evie no longer had just her long black hair; it was still long, reaching about middle back, but however it was now a rustic red underneath. Walking over the Doctor laced his fingers in her new hair.

"Tired of the same old thing," I said hoping he would like it. Before he could say anything there was a beeping sound from the console. We both walked over it, the Doctor pulling the screen over so it was between us. After licking a few buttons a message popped up on the screen. It was a message from River, from inside her cell saying that she urgently needed to speak to me, and alone. The Doctor glanced at me wanting answers but he knew as much as I did. I shrugged and he turned back to the screen then started pulling levers and hitting buttons. I sat on the tan chair behind the Doctor and watched him bustle about the TARDIS. It wasn't long until the Doctor had landed her and we both went for the door.

We both stepped out and saw River standing at the bars of her cell.

"I do believe I said she needs to come alone," River said smiling as she glanced between us.

"She is all I've got, how could I let her go somewhere dangerous alone?" the Doctor countered.

"Dangerous? I wouldn't do something dangerous," River said with a wink towards me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Keep an eye on her, if anything happens to her…" the Doctor said and a very serious tone, pointing at River.

"Doctor, everything will be ok," I said getting his attention on me. He huffed but finally gave up. Placing both his hands on either side of my face he placed a kiss on my forehead and turned back to the TARDIS. Once he was back inside the TARDIS and it was starting to disappear I turned back to River's cell.

"So, what's the adventure this time?" I asked excitedly as she handed me a blue envelope, "What's this?"

"I'm guessing the same thing I got," she said as she showed me her envelope. I quickly opened it and pulled out the card that was inside. It was identical to River's, the only difference was that under the date and coordinates mine had a small heart.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard one of the guards coming down the corridor. Once he saw me he quickly made his way to the cell as River raced about her cell. The guard was quick to judge me and pointed his gun in my face, demanding who I was. I had my hands up, not knowing what to tell him when River grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the bars. Slamming her lips on his he stopped fighting and set his gun down on the floor. I quickly grabbed the ring of keys that was on his belt and unlocked the cell. Scribbling something down on a small piece of paper and tossing it in her bed River grabbed my arm and we started running down the corridor.

…

River and I quickly used her vortex manipulator and where some place I had never been. Looking around there was a whole lot of nothing when I finally turned all the way around and saw Amy, Rory and the Doctor. With a big smile spreading across my face I tapped River on the shoulder and pointed to where I was looking. The Doctor was wearing a Stetson and looked completely ridiculous.

"Shoot it off, yea?" I said with a wink to River. She laughed as she pulled out her gun and aimed it for the Doctor's hat. Waiting for the three of them to turn and look at me I couldn't just stand there any longer. When they turned around I started running for them. Amy yelled for me and we collided in a hug, almost falling over. I quickly gave Rory a hug and patted his cheek then made my way to the Doctor. I could tell something was different; this wasn't the same Doctor that had just dropped me off at River's cell. Giving the Doctor a tight hug he returned it and lifted me slightly off the ground.

"What's wrong Doctor?" I asked as we parted slightly, "Have you done something?" I teased him and patted his cheek.

"Not yet," he said grimly. I looked up at him, seeing hurt cross his face. He placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a sad smile.

"So, who's hungry?" the Doctor said as he walked over to the other three. We walked down the road until we found a nice little 50's styled diner that the Doctor insisted we go in. Holding my hand he opened the door for me, letting me walk through first.

Sliding into the booth first the Doctor went to get us both drinks. I was watching him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. After he ordered our drinks the man behind the counter told him the total. I could see the slight panic pass over his face as he patted his jacket and pockets. Amy walked up behind him laughing and said she would buy everyone drinks. The Doctor gave her a smile and walked back over to the booth next to me. Rory slid in next to River as she was flipping through her blue journal. The Doctor pulled his out as he started flipping through it as well.

"So, where are we?" River asked with a smile on her face, "Have we done Easter Island?"

The Doctor was concentrating, flipping even quicker though the pages, "Yes! I have Easter Island." As they continued syncing their journals Amy came back with the drinks and started telling me everything her and Rory had been up to. After a few stories Amy leaned in front of me to talk to the Doctor.

"So, what has been happening with you?" she asked, "I can tell you have been up to something."

"I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me," the Doctor said with a grim tone lacing his voice.

"Okay, so what's up?" Amy asked getting more and more confused. I was glancing at everyone trying to read their expressions.

"A picnic then a trip," the Doctor said looking at us all.

"A trip where?" I asked getting more curious.

"Somewhere different, somewhere brand new," the Doctor said with a smile and more excitement. When he didn't answer leaned closer waiting for him to say where.

"Well?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Space, 1969," he said with the child-like smile that was only the Doctor's.

…

A couple hours later we were all at the lake having a little picnic. We all had a glass of wine and the Doctor was holding the bottle.

"Since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her own drink.

"I'm eleven hundred and three, I must have liked it at some point," he said as he took a sip and immediately spit it out everywhere, "That's horrid." I couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"You were only nine hundred and eight last time we saw you," Amy said, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"And you put on a couple pounds, but wasn't going to say anything," the Doctor shot back at her. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Amelia's face. We had all been joking around for a while, telling stories when I saw the strangest thing.

"Doctor, what's that?" I asked pointing over to the lake. He stood and looked over to the lake. Amy, Rory and River also stood and turned, looking over to the lake. We all stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. I looked over to the Doctor to see him straightening his bow tie and glancing to me. He took a few steps and I grabbed his arm.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked making him turn to look at me.

"Stay back, all of you," he said turning around to all of us, "Whatever happens, do not interfere." This time he was looking straight at me, placing his hand on my cheek I saw the all the emotions cross his face. He turned again to walk down to the shore. I still had ahold of his sleeve, refusing to let go. I was scared what was about to happen.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling his sleeve. Not even turning to me he tried to get out of my grip. River grabbed my other arm, trying to get me to let go of him.

Once he slipped out of my grip he continued walking down to the shore. River had her arm around my shoulders and had a tight grip on my hand.

"River what is he doing?" I asked as he stopped and the astronaut was in front of him. I could tell the Doctor was talking to it but I couldn't tell what. I took a step towards him but River's grip tightened. As I watched I saw the Doctor straighten his bow tie again and look to us all. As I was watching the scene unfold in front of me the astronaut raised its hand towards the Doctor. Before I had a chance to process what was happening the astronaut shot the Doctor. I stood there petrified, I felt my heart drop.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed trying to rip myself from River's grasp. I could feel hot tears pouring down my face as I tried to run to my Doctor. River had a tight grip on my hand and an arm around my waist trying to keep ahold of me. Rory grabbed my other arm trying to help River. I finally stopped my struggling and watched what was happening with the Doctor. Watching him stand I prayed that he was going to be ok, seeing the familiar yellow energy starting to radiate off him I knew what was happening. Then, expectantly the astronaut shot him again.

"NO!" I yelled even louder this time. I ripped myself from River and Rory and raced down to the Doctor. I could hear the gun shots as River tried to shoot the astronaut but I was too focused on the Doctor to pay attention. Collapsing in the sand next to the Doctor I grabbed his shirt and started shaking him hoping he would just wake up. More tears were covering my face as I yelled at the Doctor.

"Evie," I heard Amy say as she ran up behind me.

"No, he can't be dead," I managed to say between tears, "Please River, tell me he isn't dead." I still had fists full of his shirt hoping he would miraculously wake up and be ok. Placing my hand on his cheek I knew that wasn't going to happen. I collapsed on his chest crying even harder as I head neither of his hearts beating.

"He was shot in the middle of his regeneration," River said quietly as she came up behind me, placing a hand on my back, "His body was already dead." I saw Rory's feet as he walked around the Doctor and stood in front of me. I heard someone walk up behind us but I didn't even bother looking.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead," the man said as he sat down a small tank of gasoline, "He said you would need this."

"Gasoline," Rory asked, obviously confused. I sat up, wiping some of the tears from my face.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle, even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart just for one cell," I said sniffling and placing my hand on the Doctor's face one last time, saying my goodbye.

"We can't just leave him here," Amy said, sniffling as well, "What do we do?"

"We do what the Doctor's friends always do," River said picking up the tank of gas, "As we are told."

"There is a boat over there," Rory said pointing out over the lake, "If we're going to do this, let's do it right."

…

Once we placed the Doctor into the boat we lit it. We all stood on the shore watching as the Doctor floated on. I had my arms wrapped around myself as silent tears streamed down my face.

"Who are you?" River asked the man who brought the gas, "Why did you come?"

"Same reason as all of you," he pulled out a blue envelope from his pocket, "Doctor Song, Amy, Rory, and Evie. My name is Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you will be seeing me." He gave us all one last smile, put on his hat and turned to walk back to his truck. I turned back around once he was gone to watch the Doctor continue to drift away. He was gone, my Doctor, gone.


End file.
